New Year!
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: GSR YoBling SoNic Greg/Cam BB Tate McAbby Jibbs and some more. Teams go to a club on new years eve


It was a long shift, First of all Sara and Grissom got called out to a 'crime scene'

It was a long shift, First of all Sara and Grissom got called out to a 'crime scene'.

Britney spears-Piece of Me was playing on the way back from the 'scene' and grissom noted that Sara was singing along.

"You have a nice singing voice Sara" Grissom said his eyes focusing on his driving.

"Yeah whatever" Sara replied "I didn't realize I was singing along"

"I'm being serious, you really do have a nice voice"

Sara looked at him and smiled "thanks".

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

They arrived back at the lab to be both greeted by the new receptionist with loads of messages.

"Also Miss Sidle some people are here to see you"

"oh ummmmmm where are they?"

"Break room"

"thank you"

Sara and grissom walked down the corridor talking about well anything until they arrived at the break room where she was met by Temperance Brennnan, Seeley Booth, Camilla Saroyan, Kate Todd, Abby Scutio, DiNozzo, Jenny shepered, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Ziva David.

"OH……………………MY…………………..GOD" was all Sara could say.

"Hi Sara and Dr Grissom" Temperance said as she went to hug Sara.

"Hey temperance" Grissom said looking a bit shocked as why 2 different Law enforcement teams were in the break room.

Sara looked at her watch "5………4………..3……….2………..1 and we are off shift, don't forget it's new years eve and Catherine is gonna drag you to the club with the rest of us." Sara said towards grissom before redirecting towards the rest of the people "You can come as well"

There was a lot of murmuring and everyone nodded or said "sure" or "fine".

"Do you need a lift To the Club?" Grissom asked.

"Uh yes actually."

"I could pick you up on the way there………..if you want" Grissom offered.

"Sure thanks! bout 8?"

"okay 8 it is."

-- 2 hours later at the mall--

Sara, Temperance and Kate were shopping for something to wear to impress everyone.

They entered Kathys, A great store to go shopping in for amazing outfits.

Sara and Temperance weren't bovered but wanted to look good so they looked around.

"hmm what to buy so many clothes, so little time" Sara, Temperance and Kate thought at the same time.

They separated as they wanted to surprise each other at the club.

-- 3 Hours late at Sara's apartment--

Sara was just applying the finishing touches to her make-up when Grissom knocked at her door.

Applying a sealant to her lipstick she put her earrings in and opened the door.

Grissom was Shocked at how amazing Sara looked.

She had Tight demin hotpants on with a red halterneck and Silver heels.

Her hair was wavy and she had a pair of earrings on with butterfly's on them.

"You look………..Wow" Grissom said

"Thanks you look great too" Sara replied "Ready to go?"

"Sure" He said and motioned towards the door.

--at the club--

Sara and Grissom walked in to the club to hear fast paced music and loads of sweating bodies on the dancefloor.

Greg came over and saw Sara, his mouth dropped to the floor.

Sara walked over and closed his mouth "You're attracting Flies"

Sara noticed the some of the Girls and walked over to the Bar where they were Sat.

The bartender looked at her and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"White wine spritzer" Sara said.

The bartender got Sara her drink "here you go beautiful" he said as she placed 5 dollars on the bar.

"Keep the change" Sara said and smiled at him.

Sara walked over to the booth where everyone was sat.

"No room for me? Humph" Sara joked.

"You can sit on my knee sexy" Greg suggested

"Get lost Greg you'll probably try to feel her up" Nick Said.

"So would Griss if he got a chance" Greg joked.

Grissom looked at him with the death glare.

"Kidding" Greg said.

Just then Britney Spears- Piece of me Blasted from the speakers which caused Sara to put her drink down and drag Tempe, Kate, Cam and Cath to the dance floor.

Everyone watched them and had their eyes fixed on their crushes.

Warrick was mesmerised by Cath as she danced.

Grissom's Eyes were fixed on Sara as she danced her hips swaying, her arms above her head and her ass in the tight Hotpants moving.

The song ended and the Ladies walked back laughing.

"Anyone want a drink, this rounds on me" Grissom said.

"White wine Spritzer if its not to much trouble" Sara replied smiling.

"Sure anyone else"

Everyone else shook their head.

--1hr later--

Music was pumping and most of the teams were on the dancing.

Kate and Tony were dancing.

Temperance was dancing with Booth His hands on her hips.

Catherine and warrick were VERY close.

Sara was sat with Grissom both of them were pointing out what was going on and who was going to be 'Getting intimate' with who.

"Have you seen Nick and Sofia" Grissom Said pointing in their direction.

"Oh my god"

Surely enough Nick and Sofia were getting to know each other very well, Especially since their tongues were battling for dominancy.

The song ended and Greg, Abby, McGee and Camilla came back.

Just then a Slow song began.

"Do you want to dance?" Grissom asked Sara.

Sara looked at him shocked but smiled "Sure."

Gil grabbed Sara's hand and lead her to the dance floor, placing his hand on her hips and she draped her arms around his neck.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, gently moving to the music.

Sara laid her head on his shoulder.

The teams looked across and saw this once-in-a-lifetime moment, Griss and Sara dancing together.

The night went quick and it was near to midnight.

"10………9………….8……….7………..6……..5…………4………3………..2………1." Everyone counted down.

Everyone kissed someone.

Nick and Sofia.

Greg and Camilla

Catherine and warrick

Temperance and Booth

Kate and Tony

Abby and McGee

Gibbs and Jenny.

Sara and Gil looked at each other and leaned in slowly.

Their lips touched gently but the Lust, Passion, Love, heat and desire took over and their tongues battled.

They broke the kiss and Gil whispered to Sara "Happy new year"

"I love you" Sara whispered back. "Lets get out of here" and kissed him.

They walked out of th club hand in hand with intertwined fingers and drove back to Sara's apartment to 'Get to know each other a LOT better'.

The End.


End file.
